Curly Watts
Norman "Curly" Watts was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 2324 - 11 Jul 1983 to Ep 5572/5573 - 1 Sep 2003. He was originally a binman alongside Eddie Yeats but later went on to become manager of Freshco's Supermarket. He was great friends with fellow Coronation Street residents Terry Duckworth and Kevin Webster. Curly was played by actor Kevin Kennedy. Biography Backstory Norman Watts was born on the 5th July 1963 in Weatherfield to Arthur Watts and Eunice Watts who were older parents. In about 1976, he got a job as a paper boy and briefly knew Rita Fairclough who ran The Kabin, Rosamund Street, which is where the shop was situated back then. Curly later got a job as a binman. 1983-2003 In July 1983, 20 year old Curly was a binman alongside Eddie Yeats and Chalkie Whiteley. The 3 of them were good friends. Eddie left for Bury in late 1983. Curly started to develop feelings for Sharon Gaskell in December 1983. One time Elsie Tanner passed Curly and said hello to him but he was too lovestruck to say hello back. Curly became friends with Terry Duckworth and Kevin Webster. Towards the late 1980s Curly broke away from being a binman and went into retail. This gave Curly a chance to move on in life. In 1989 Curly's new boss was Reg Holdsworth at Bettabuys Supermarket. Curly lodged with Jack Duckworth. One time, Curly dated Kim Taylor, who worked at Bettabuys. Curly later became a manager at Bettabuys and occasionally that went to his head. Kim even drenched him with a pint due to this. In 1993, Curly caught neighbour Vera Duckworth stealing but she said she did not know she was stealing. Curly let her off. Curly had a string of failed relationships. He had a "will they wont they" thing with Angie Freeman. He later entered into a relationship with Raquel Wolstenhulme but vied with Des Barnes for her affection. Curly and Raquel married in 1995, after she realised Des was only after casual sex. Curly and Raquel's marriage was short lived. In 1996 she emigrated to Kuala Lumpur, pregnant with their child, born in July 1997, Alice Watts. At the time, Curly did not know he was a father. In November 1999, Curly was the team leader of a Freshco's Competition in the Peak District. He became quite a dictator, and when Fred Elliott hurt his foot, Curly suggested they leave him overnight on the cold, dark moors and send someone back to help him. Fred's son Ashley Peacock took a dim view of this. Curly later dated Emma Taylor, a policewoman. They had a son Ben Watts in 2001. Curly and Emma decided to leave Weatherfield in September 2003 when Emma got a job transfer to Newcastle. Curly bade a farewell to Coronation Street after 20 years. Since 2003 2010 Trivia *Since leaving the show Kevin Kennedy has expressed interest numerous times on returning to the programme. *Kevin Kennedy once accused BBC rival show EastEnders of making their character Lofty Holloway a complete copy of Curly Watts. Kevin said that Lofty had the same hairstyle and mannerisms as Curly Watts. Memorable info Born: 4th July 1963 Full Name: Norman Watts Nicknames: Curly Parents: Arthur Watts and Eunice Watts Siblings: None Spouse: Raquel Wolstenhulme (1994-1997), Emma Taylor (2000-) Children: Alice Watts (1997), Ben Watts (2001) Gallery Curly Watts 1983 first appearance.png|Curly Watts first appearance in 1983 corrie elsie curly.png|Curly Watts walks out of the Rovers as Elsie walks in. corrie curly and raquel 1994.png|Curly and Raquel in 1994. Curly leaves 2003.png|Curly leaves the street in 2003 Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Watts. Category:1963 Births Category:1994 Marriages Category:2000 Marriages Category:Paper Boys Category:Rubbish Collectors Category:Supermarket Managers Category:Characters Known By Nicknames Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters